


Unaccustomed

by skund



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for [personal profile] ava_jamison 's prompt Batman/Superman "awkward" (and your post today, I hope you don't mind. :P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unaccustomed

Clark moaned as carefully manicured hands slid down his side and then back up his stomach. He'd known the stories, of course - the tabloids were full of them. And _of course_ he'd known that lurking under the cowl was Gotham's playboy extraordinaire. But he'd never quite made the connection that Batman, _Batman_ would be so very good at... this. Clark gasped as Bruce ran his tongue up the inside of his thigh and around the base of his aching cock. Bruce chuckled low in his throat as he watched Clark's reactions, unashamedly enjoying the way he was making the so-called Man of Steel moan and shudder.

"Oh God, Bruce." Clark moaned, reaching down to run fingers through Bruce's hair before pulling him up for another long, passionate kiss. Bruce was clearly enjoying himself just as much as Clark was, rubbing his erection deliciously against Clark's own. Bruce's hands roamed incessantly even as he sucked on Clark's tongue.

Superman broke the kiss to lean his head back and gasp air he didn't really need. "Yes, please. Just there-"

Bruce used the moment to nip down Clark's exposed neck and along the plane of his chest and stomach. Bruce's hands found his throbbing cock and it was all Clark could do not to thrust up wildly.

"Yeah, oh fuck yes." Clark panted, eyes almost closed in ecstasy.

Bruce's hands stilled. A moment passed. Nothing happened. Clark opened his eyes and saw that Bruce was just _looking_ at him.

Clark blinked. "What? What’s wrong?"

"You just…?"

"…What?" Clark's mind was blissfully far from coherent.

“You swore.”

Clark just blinked at him.

“I’ve never heard you swear before. I didn’t think you…” Bruce smirked at him. “The Boy Scout has a dirty mouth, who would have thought?”

Clark looked at him like he’d just suggested they go play in traffic. Naked. “Can we, possibly, discuss this later?” He very pointedly looked at Bruce’s fingers still wrapped around his leaking erection.

Bruce’s smirk melted into a grin and he leaned up to kiss Clark then turning to drop sloppy kisses down the angle of Clark’s jaw. Clark sighed in relief as Bruce buried his face into the crook of his neck, but Bruce’s enthusiastic grunts turned into a snort.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling away again with a laugh. "I can't do this right now."

“No, B.” Clark whined reached for him, wrapping his hands around Bruce’s biceps, but the other man was already sliding off him and out of the bed.

“No,” Bruce laughed again. “I feel like I should be washing your mouth out with soap or something.” He teased with a look over his shoulder, grapping a discarded silken robe off the floor.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve just got to check on the Cave computer.”

“No, wait-“

But Bruce has already slipped silently out the bedroom door.

Clark felt a few choice phrases sit on the tip of his tongue but instead he ran a hand over his mouth and collapsed back onto the bed. “_Damn_ it.”


End file.
